Mitchell Brandt Shean
For the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Mitchell "Mitch" Brandt Shean is a fictional comic character appearing in issues created by Fairview Comics. He has been known under the aliases Chit, and is well known as a child of Xenon and Lady Shadow of Zemo. Private creation history Fictional character biography 'Background' A mystery brown-haired boy decided to join the Xiamen Enforcers and knew why he joined that team because the team is fighting against the Xiamen. He had a lot of grudges and revenges against Strong Boy. Xiamen The Xiamen confronted the Xiamen Enforcers by demanding them to show their secret identifications only to the Xiamen. Chit stood up to the Xiamen, telling the Xiamen that there is no necessary to force the Xiamen Enforcers by showing their secret identifications to them and calling the Xiamen ulgy word--crooks. The Xiamen assumed the Xiamen Enforcers for having the allegations to copy the Xiamen's copyright. Xiamen Enforcers Chit had joined the Xiamen Enforcers for the first time in his life. He finally faced Strong Boy in the faces of the Zemo. Xiamen Enforcers vs. the Xiamen Chit successfully stopped Strong Boy a little bit by causing Strong Boy a distraction from helping the Xiamen stop the Xiamen Enforcers without realizing he is not the list of the Xiamen Enforcers. Zemo The Zemo is trying to stop the war between the Xiamen Enforcers and Xiamen and feels helpless to watch them fighting each other and causing the damages of the city. In a light revelation of truths When Mitch is stopped by Rena, the one who is married to Danny Rhett Shean and divorced him. Mitch tells Rena to back off or warns her that he would destroy all the Redds if she makes the foolish act. Rena confuses by this. Strong Man confronts Mitch behind Rena, telling him not to talk trash to his sister, period. Mitch tells Strong Man stop stealing his mother from his father, giving Rena a confusion. Chloroxine is pissed off and starts fighting against Mitch in front of Strong Boy, Strong Man, and Rena. Rena decides to stop Chloroxine by asking what does Mitch mean by "stop stealing his mother from his father?" Rena wonders who is the mother of his and the father of his. Strong Boy says, "So he knew me somehow." Chloroxine absorbed Mitch by learning that Mitch is actually Xenon's son and confused that he is also her son. She said, "It can not be right!" Rena's explanation She learns that she finally stop the shadowy transformation from the Shadow and breaks the bond with the Shadow. When she takes care well of the child of Chloroxine, Chloroxine is having an amnesiac and turns into a comatose for few months due to having too many absorptions. She does not know that the child is actually a son of Chloroxine and Danny. She tells Mitch that Chloroxine was amnesiac and Danny was fighting his insufficent memories to survive the near death experience and cure his anerysm. Category:Shean Category:Shean Family